<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to Basics by AndSoISaidMrglrg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646011">Back to Basics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg'>AndSoISaidMrglrg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, Leaking, Omorashi, Pullups, Spanking, Wetting, messing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story for Slive. Nagisa is dropped off at a daycare by Mami and she tries to prove that she isn't in fact a little baby who needs her diapers. Sadly, while she was able to get her panties back at first, it wasn't long before the young girl tumbled all the way downhill to rock bottom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back to Basics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright Nagisa, now you be good for the daycare workers okay?” Mami to the other girl as she pinched her charge’s cheek like a smothering mother.</p><p>Nagisa didn’t say anything. She knew that anything she said would just be discounted as gibberish anyways, so it was best to conserve her energy for the day ahead of her.</p><p>“Alright my little pamper packer; mommy will pick you up later today. Love you!” the blonde girl said before walking out of the daycare, leaving the white-haired girl at the mercy of the daycare workers who seemed to think that she was just as much of a baby as Mami thought. It certainly didn’t help that she was currently swaddled in an overly thick diaper that not only crinkled loudly with every step, it made it almost impossible to walk in to begin with. Thankfully, it isn’t as hard as it was when she was first put into them, but even with all that practice, it still didn’t make walking any easier. Of course, it was more of a waddle than anything else.</p><p>Once the other girl was gone, Nagisa was escorted by one of the workers to the main area with all of the other children that were currently there. Looking around, there really wasn’t that many, but that was surely going to change as the day went on.</p><p>Not wanting to be caught dead in her diaper by the young kids, the white-haired girl knew that she had to do something to prove to someone that she was perfectly capable of making it to the potty without any problems. The best way to do that was to pick a worker and show them that for themselves.</p><p>Luckily, this wasn’t the young girl’s first time at the daycare, and she had been slowly conditioning one person in particular for a week now, and because she has kept her diaper clean the entire time, now was the time to put her plan into action.</p><p>Making sure there were no other workers near her target, the white-haired girl waddled on over to the older woman and lightly tugged on her pants.</p><p>“Oh, hi Nagisa! What can I do for you? Do you need to go potty?”</p><p>“Can I please wear underwear? I’m a big girl and I don’t need diapers, I swear.” Nagisa replied without hesitation, hoping that her assertiveness would give her the edge.</p><p>The caretaker was taken aback by the sudden abrasiveness. Normally, Nagisa was rather reserved, but to see her so sure of herself was certainly a shock. “Well…It is true that you’ve been making it to the potty no problem.” The older woman said to herself as she contemplated the young girl’s question. “Alright, you can wear big girl panties.” She said after mulling the question over for a few minutes. There really was no reason to keep the young girl in diapers if she’s proven to not need them, and the white-haired girl most certainly had done so.</p><p>“Yes!” Nagisa cheered with a fist pump while the older woman went over to a drawer to search for a pair of panties that would fit the diapered girl.</p><p>When she returned, the young girl was lifted off the floor and onto the nearest changing station. She had been on the table many times before, but this time when the diaper came off, she was going to be put in something a lot less crinkly, but more importantly, something a lot less babyish.</p><p>As the tapes were peeled off and the padding was removed from her body, Nagisa closed her eyes and envisioned wearing panties again. Even as they were being slipped over her body, the young girl couldn’t believe it was real until she saw it for herself. When she finally did open her eyes, she looked down to see that there wasn’t an exuberant amount of fluffy white puffing up between her legs.</p><p>That wasn’t good enough for her though, so she lifted up her skirt to see if it was actually true, and sure enough, it was.</p><p>So overcome with joy, Nagisa couldn’t help but hug the caretaker, embracing the older woman so tightly and so suddenly that she didn’t know how to respond at first.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Nagisa said as she buried her face into the woman’s chest.</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t think I would get that kind of reaction. You’re welcome sweetie.” The caretaker responded before reciprocating the hug with one of her own.</p><p>Once the two let go of each other, the white-haired girl was sat down on the floor so she could go play with the other kids. Nagisa was so happy that she could walk again, she skipped all the way over to the play area now that she didn’t have so much bulk holding her back. Sadly, this joy wasn’t to last. In fact, in just a few short hours, everything started to go downhill.</p><p>In the middle of playing with some of the other kids, Nagisa kind of just got lost in thought. Before she knew it, a small stream started to leak out of her. While she realized what was happening before too much had come out, the damage was already done, and the front of her white underwear had a small yellow stain on the front with some of the liquid streaming down her legs.</p><p>The white-haired girl tried her best to hide it, but she was checked on by a caretaker just a few minutes later. Thankfully, it was the older woman that had put her into the undergarment in the first place, so she was a little more lenient than if it was someone else. Unfortunately, that didn’t mean there wasn’t any consequences.</p><p>Instead of being changed into a fresh pair of panties, Nagisa found herself in some pullups. They were still a step above diapers, but they were nowhere near the level of the panties she was just wearing.</p><p>Despite this little setback, the young girl had to admit that it was nice knowing that even if she did manage to leak, she wouldn’t make a puddle on the floor like she almost did. However, it was exactly that state of mind that was going to lead to her downfall.</p><p>The entire time she was trying to prove to someone that she was a big girl that didn’t need diapers, she was focused, so focused that she made sure to tell someone that she needed to go when she needed to. Now that she didn’t have to, she got careless. It was bad enough with the panties since she thought she was invincible, but now that she was in pullups, the situation only got worse.</p><p>Once again, Nagisa was playing with some of the kids when she felt the need to relive herself. Instead of getting up like a responsible girl, she let it slide, thinking that her padding would protect her anyways. The only problem was that she was wearing a pullup and not a diaper, meaning that it couldn’t take a full on wetting from someone like her and handle it all.</p><p>So, when a lax wetting turned into a full on stream, it wasn’t long before Nagisa was sitting in a puddle of her own pee with the other kids flailing to get as far away from the splash zone as possible.</p><p>It was hard enough to try and hide something like this, but it was even harder when there were three or more kids actively making “ew” noises to alert everyone in the room that something had happened. Nagisa couldn’t even get out of the already cold puddle before the caretaker that had put her in panties to begin with was upon her, the older woman shaking her head in disappointment at the young girl.</p><p>Before she could try and explain herself, the white-haired girl was carefully lifted off the ground and carried over to the changing table for the third time that day. When she was laid down, the pullup was ripped off of her and disposed in the nearby diaper pail. Once she was wiped down, Nagisa looked on with wide eyes as she saw the woman taking out a large, arguably even thicker diaper than the one she had on earlier out from under the changing station.</p><p>All of the hard work that she had put into getting out of them, and not even three hours later, she was already being put back into one. However, out of sheer fear, the young girl tried to make a run for it, but she was swiftly caught and strapped down to the table so she wouldn’t cause any more of a hassle than she already had for the caretaker. Pretty soon after that, Nagisa found her privates powdered and her waist swaddled in the overly thick undergarment.</p><p>With the change complete, there was no longer a reason to keep the white-haired girl strapped down, so the older woman undid the restraints and sat Nagisa down on her butt before heading over to the site of the young girl’s accident to clean that up too.</p><p>“Great, can this get any worse.” Nagisa said to herself as she let out a heavy sigh, and just because it seemed as though the universe was against her, of course things were going to get worse.</p><p>As the white-haired girl watched the older woman cleaning up her mess, she felt her stomach begin to gurgle ferociously. Knowing what was bound to come next, Nagisa got on her knees to try and make her way over to the caretaker in hopes the older woman would take her to the potty before it was too late. Sadly, there was no chance for her to move, for it was already too late to begin with.</p><p>The second Nagisa steadied herself on her knees to stand, she felt her cheeks starting to part, a large coil of filth already pushing its head against the back of her padding and bulging it outwards. She tried her best to stop the foul-smelling serpent’s advance, but her own body wouldn’t listen to her. The only thing she could do was helplessly sit there as her body soiled itself, the pungent smell of her massive load already starting to fill her nostrils and the air around her.</p><p>Thankfully, the large log did eventually stop, but not before slowly sliding down her butt and landing in the bottom of her diaper with a crinkly plop, causing the absorbent undergarment to sag halfway to the floor. It wasn’t loud or anything, but the sift in weight was more than enough to cause Nagisa to blush a bright red and try to hide her face.</p><p>The worst part was that while there were kids many years younger than her at the daycare, there wasn’t a single one of them that was wearing diapers, so when they inevitably caught whiff of the smell, they all knew exactly who to blame it on.</p><p>“Ew! Nagisa pooped her diaper!” The nearest kid yelled as he pointed at the flustered girl with one hand, pinching his nose with the other as his face scrunched up in disgust. Pretty soon, it wasn’t long before the rest of the kids started saying the same thing, alerting the caretaker to what had transpired as well.</p><p>Normally, something like this wouldn’t be enough to anger the older woman, but with everything that had happened today, this was absolutely the last straw.</p><p>“That is it young lady! I didn’t want to do this, but I think it’s about time you are taught a lesson!” The caretaker shouted as she stood up from cleaning up the puddle Nagisa made a few minutes earlier, making a beeline for the stinky young girl and picking her up with one arm like she were a bag of luggage with her butt facing the front.</p><p>Nagisa wasn’t sure what was going to happen since she was never picked up like this before, but it immediately became apparent to what the older woman’s intentions were when a loud and squishy smack resounded around the room. A loud yelp came out of Nagisa’s mouth as she felt her padded behind being assaulted by the older woman’s hands, the mess in her diaper getting more and more squished with every heavy-handed smack that was delivered unto it.</p><p>After a solid five minutes of getting spanked, the white-haired girl was bawling her eyes out. It wasn’t actually that hard, the padding did a good job of protecting her rear for the most part, but the real damage came from the other children’s snickering and the overall embarrassment of the situation as a whole.</p><p>The day had started off so great, it felt as though Nagisa was on top of the world. But as the old saying goes, when you’re at the top, there’s nowhere to go but down, and when she fell, she fell hard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>